Pale Wolf
by CrazyObbsesiveBoredOublec42Luv
Summary: What would happen if Bella was a wolf? A legendary wolf? How does it all connect? Will Edward be as accepting? Will it work? BPOV No Pairing in this story! Please read and review THNX Eclipse spoilers. COMPLETE! Thank you to all of the readers! No Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

I

I was walking, walking away, away from my past away from my present situation away from every thing. I was trying to get to somebody, not just one person, but I a lot, mostly boys. I was confused. Who was I walking away from? Where was I going? Why did it hurt so much? Why did I feel so hot? Then, I was in front of the boys and realized what all this was, what it all meant. It was the pack, and I was one of them.

I woke up with a start and I was shaking. Quickly Edward was by my side. I couldn't stop shaking, I felt so hot and;

"Bells! Bella!" Edward shouted. He sounded so far away. I think realization dawned on him then because I noticed him sniff the air and gag. All through this I was shaking, I was about to explode I knew it. Then it happened. I grew and Edward stared at me with horror filled eyes. I growled I heard it and I was scared. I had been sick and I had a really bad fever. I then heard a voice in my head, it sounded like…Leah? Leah Clearwater?

_"No Duh"_

_I really was a werewolf. Crap! _I noticed Edward left_. How was this going to work? _

_"Oh cut the crap and come down here."_

_Well, oh wise and powerful Leah, where's here._

_"The border twit. Now come on!_

I cleared my mind and jumped out my window. I took to the woods on my way to the border. I couldn't risk being seen, but how could this happen, none of my family was Native American and I'm pretty sure people don't just turn into wolves.

_"Bells! Holly Shit!"_ It was Jake.

_"Bella, What…How?" _ That was Jared or Paul, most likely Jared.

_"BELLA! WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING!" _That was Paul.

_"Bella?"_ That was Embry.

_"Welcome Bella," _and finally Sam.

_"HELP!" _I screamed with my mind, I was practically in tears.

_"Calm down. Bells breathe in and out. Calm down Bell;"_

It was very abrupt, me phasing. When I phased though, I was naked. I was almost to the border and I saw them all their all-big giant wolves. I dry heaved. I was one of them. I was a big giant wolf. I had been getting taller recently and I was sick yesterday, Edward had been saying I smelled funny. Why couldn't I have put the pieces together sooner? Why hadn't it happened sooner?

I quickly turned around and walked back to Charlie's house. It took much longer then when I was…was a big giant wolf. The words brought a sour taste to my mouth. Why were there so many obstacles between Edward and I? I reached my house and quickly tried to climb in my window, I was very unsuccessful. I ended up using the back door. I quickly got some clothes and headed back to the border. When I got there 2 hours elapsed and they were all in their human forms, looking anxious.

"Hey guys," I said casually as I could muster.

"Bells," Jake said racing over to my side. I heard Leah scoff.

"Isabella," Sam said with a little nod, "How do you think this could have happened?"

"I was hoping you'd know something," I said.

"I think we do," said Sam, "It was an old legend, The pale wolf."

"Bells can't be the pale wolf, it says in the legend that she was the strongest wolf any had seen. No offence, but Bella is puny," said Leah.

"I never even thought of the legend. It matches with Bells perfectly, she knows people on both sides, and she is stubborn as hell. I think your right Sam," said Jake completely ignoring Leah. The rest of the boys nodded there head in agreement.

"Could someone fill me in please?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a legend.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"I'll tell you the legend of the Pale Wolf, okay Bells. Don't get all freaked if it sounds, somewhat like you. Okay?" Sam asked apprehensively, it sounded like; this Pale Wolf sounds a lot like me. I wanted to scream. I could feel my self-shaking.

"Bells. Calm down," Jake whispered.

"Right," I whispered back. I took a few deep, calming breaths and was slightly calmer.

"If it sounds so much like me why didn't you think of it before?" I asked aloud.

"Well…we never thought…ya know…you'd be a wolf," said Jared a little apprehensively.

"Well, ya should have!" I screamed, we were still outside and it was starting to get a lighter shade of grey, I could even make out the clouds.

"Maybe we should go inside," Jake suggested

"Yea. Let's go to your house Sam." Said Embry finally speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"Sure," said Sam and he pointed in a direction. Jake asked if I wanted to be carried and I punched him in the shoulder. It looked like it hurt.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I went on walking after I apologized and Jake quickly caught up with me. We all walked in silence until we got to Sam's house. When we walked in Emily was sitting at the kitchen table. I heard my stomach growl at the thought of a kitchen, with food. Sam walked in first and Emily stood up, looking angry.

"You said it would only take a minute. I was worried sick. What kept you?" she asked.

"Bella," he said and Emily looked confused. The rest of us were in the house at this time.

"Bella. What does Bella have to do with anything? Why is she even here?" Emily questioned.

"She's one of us. Ironic ain't it. The Leech lover one of us," Paul spat. He glared in my direction. I couldn't help it; I started to shake like in my bed, that probably broke.

"Bells," Jake whispered. I took some more calming breaths and finally stopped shaking. I cast my eyes down as I noticed Emily looking at me. I was a werewolf. It was getting easier to think.

"Oh," Emily said a look of confusion in her eyes but her face had smoothed out.

"How about the legend now?" I asked feebly, I was scared.

"'K," said Jake, looking at Sam.

"Right then. Well, since in it, it talks about the future it's more of a prophecy then a legend. Anyway all it says is that a girl of about 19, very pale, would love a vampire and befriend a werewolf. She would want to become the same as said Vampire and would ask to get turned. He would refuse and leave and that's when she would befriend the werewolf. Then he would comeback and she would turn into a werewolf. She would preach peace between the two species, but no one would listen. She would grow to be one of the strongest werewolves ever," said Sam in all seriousness, while I was breaking down.

"And you never once thought that sounded a tad bit like me!" I screamed I was shaking very violently, Jake looked at me with horror filled eyes. I took quick gasping breaths trying desperately to calm down. When I finally did, I could feel the tear in my eyes. Jake then looked at me calmly, almost…sympathetic? He came to my side quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked, out of the blue, I was thinking of Charlie.

"About tenish," said Jared, guessing. Paul was still looking onward with disgust.

"I have to go. Charlie's probably up and we were supposed to have a father daughter day," I said looking at Jake.

"We need to explain to him…" said Sam trailing of, "Jake, get Charlie down to the reservation and we'll have the talk there…drive Bella." We both quickly exited. We got into his car, which was parked there for unknown reasons.

"What am I going to do?" I asked helplessly as my door closed with a slam.

"What ever you have to, to make this work Bells. There a lot of sacrifices of becoming a werewolf and one of them maybe…The Cullens," he said to me.

"NO! I won't! I don't care what this means. I had a future, I was going to get _married_ Jake!" I screamed. I didn't care how badly I was shaking, I was not giving up Edward for this, my furry little problem.

"BELLA!" Jake screamed ferociously. I took a few breaths and remained silent the rest of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

III

As we got there I saw the frantic form of Charlie through the window, I didn't even leave a note.

"Bells. Why does he look freaked out?" Jake asked as we pulled in the drive, getting out of the car.

"Do you blame him? I left him twice, once making it seem like I hated him and it here, the other all I left was a note. I know you're not dumb Jake, you figure it out," I said, bitter. I was almost positive that Edward left me, but I wasn't thinking about that it was all way too much.

"Jake, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can be a werewolf. I am so scared the Edward left because of this, and I know it's my fault, and I just know that he's not coming back, and boy does my house stink," I whispered the last part of my rant as we walked in the door. Charlie was in the living room with the phone pressed to his ear.

"OH! Here she is now thanks for your help Sam," Charlie said hanging up, "Bella, I was just talking to Sam and it seems that we have to go down to La Push to talk, but you probably already knew that, seeing as you left me here frantic, when I had to take a day off of work just to spend time with you. And I know that you are sorry and it was an emergency, but you could have at least left a note. I thought you would have learned by now Bella, that I worry to much and love you to much for you not to leave a note. Do you know how scared I was, with you being a danger magnet and all?"

That coming from Charlie was a big deal and I knew that I upset him greatly. When he was done he quickly got into Jake's car in the front, he then got out and let me in the back, Jake getting in the driver side in and started to drive to the worst conversation of my life.

Once we arrived at Sam and Emily's house, I could sense the apprehension of my father. I was wary and apprehensive of this meeting as well, so I really didn't blame in. As soon as we entered the house Sam cut to the chase, which didn't help my apprehension or my dad's.

"Your daughter is a werewolf," he said out of the blue like that.

"Real smooth Sam," Jake scoffed. Jared, Paul, and Embry were laughing so hard.

"Is this some kind of joke," Charlie said in a disapproving tone and the boys quickly sobered up.

"No sir. This is very real," said Paul, the undertone of sadness in his voice was so touching and heart wrenching. I was going to have to stay with the pack, I couldn't leave here, they were my family from now on, well half of my family anyway. I am still hoping that Edward would have stayed. But if I stay would my voice have an undertone of sadness like that?

"Boys I really don't have time for this. And Sam you of people playing this kind joke, it is pitiful," Charlie spat at them as he walked out.

"DAD!" I screamed after him, but he wasn't listening to me, "DAD!" I tried louder this time.

"Bella. I just. I can't. I believe you, but. I just can't handle it okay. I just can't. You have to stay here. You can't come back Bells," Charlie said and the undertone I heard in Paul's voice was there, in my dad's. I started to shake so violently that there was no way of calming me down, so Jake, who cam rushing out of Sam's house, picked me up and ran me into the woods, where I exploded into a snowy white wolf, the Pale Wolf, the strong one, but I wasn't strong enough to handle this.

"Bells!" Jake screamed, "You could have killed your dad." Then he transformed into the rusty brown wolf, which saved her in the meadow that day. He growled at me ferociously, kind of reprimanding and I cowered in fear as I heard his thoughts.

"_Bells what happened?" Jake asked._

"_Well, he said…he said that he…he didn't want me…I just got informally disowned," I explained as I whimpered and howled_. Jake left after awhile, not knowing how to comfort me. The last thought I heard was:

"Leah'll bring your clothes," 

Once he was gone I howled and whimpered even louder, I can't lose Charlie, he's the only reason I moved here, the only reason why I met the love of my life and my best friend. I had to stop this probably sounded like a dying wolf and soon someone was bound to come so I quickly took some deep breaths and I morphed back. Leah chose then to make her appearance and quickly threw the clothes at my feet.

I changed and then she said, "Your staying at Jake's. Your stuff is already there, don't worry."

"I thought I'd stay with the Cullen's," I said, trying to sound like I believed myself. He was my last hope everyone else had abandoned me.

"Bella. I think they are leaving," she said and then I attacked her. With all my might I ran into her as I turned into a wolf. She quickly did the same and we fought a long time way into the night. I was crying as I fought, but I definitely got some bad hits. I needed to fight with someone and I needed to do it soon. He left he said he loved me he was going to marry me, how could one little thing change that. Finally, I heard the thoughts of the boys, which met they heard Leah's and mine. They quickly came and pulled us off of one another. Leah was much more beaten and bloody then I was, but I was pretty badly hurt, too. They dropped us off at Sam and Emily's house and we phased back in the front yard. Then Emily quickly came out and helped us inside, but our wounds were already healing.

"You're a natural, Bella, even more so then Jake was," Leah said.

I didn't even dignify that with a response. All I said was, "Where am I staying. I don't want to see Jake right now, I don't want to see any of you guys, but Charlie won't let me come back so as a result I am forced to choose a place to stay. I just want to go to bed, so if you could tell me where I can stay that is werewolf free I would gladly get out of your hair."

"There's a hotel in Seattle, but that's as close as your going to get," said Leah gruffly as I ran out of there and grabbed a set of keys on the way out. I tried all the cars in the drive and finally got the right one. Then I left to Seattle to get a hotel room, because this was all just to much, not just for one day, but forever.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

I stayed in that hotel room, in that same bed I went in the first night, for months. Doing nothing. I was a hallow shell. I didn't eat, didn't sleep. I did pass out though, most likely from starving myself then fatigue. I thought of _him_, _his _velvet-like voice, _his_ heart-breaking crooked smile, _his _smoldering topaz eyes, and _his _unfair dazzling-ness all together. I though of the discussions we had, had, in the restaurant that night he saved me, our first 'date'. Then I thought about _his_ promises, _his_ hallow, hallow promises, and read hot anger flooded through me. I should have known this was bound to happen, _his _promises meant nothing, and _he_ could renege on it whenever _he_ pleased.

Months and months went by and no one came. They left me to my brooding self and I liked it that way. I thought more about _him _and _his_ family, and what happened to all of them. After a lot of thinking and what not, I got sick of myself. I was pathetic and I hated it. I hated all of myself. My un-dying love for _him _the poor excuse for a man that I was still madly in love with excusing the fact that he took my heart with him when he left. I was hallow, but I couldn't stand it. I didn't have any pieces for Jake to pick up like he did last time _he _took it all with him, everything. I was a hallow shell and I was sick of being so dependant on _him_. I was passing out, more and more, and I hadn't talked, walked, eaten, or fallen asleep willingly in forever. I had to call Jacob to get me out of here, to help me. I tried to reach the phone next to the nightstand on the bed, but the exertion made me faint. When I woke up again, I reached for the phone and picked it up carefully, it seemed much heavier then I remembered a phone being. I quickly typed the numbers softly and waited for an answer. It rang once and then there was a very gruff voice on the other line, it seemed as hallow as I felt.

"Black residence. Jacob Black speaking," Jake said a hint of annoyance audible in his voice.

"I…need…you…first…hotel… Seattle …137,"I croaked out then quickly hung up before I passed out again and waited for my saviour, my Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

V

I woke and tried to hold on to consciousness as I pictured Jake coming to my rescue, always coming to my rescue first the cliff and now this. I heard shouts outside of my door.

"LET! ME! IN!"I heard Jake's voice holler.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I can't let you in with out a key," said a professional voice I had never heard before.

"YOU! HAVE! TO! LET! ME! IN!" Jake hollered again and I assumed he was shaking. I could feel the edges of unconsciousness tug at me and boy was it welcoming. I held on though and I could tell Jake had won the argument, because I heard the click of my hotel room door. Then I saw him, Jake, looking just as remembered, even if it was only a short time ago that I left. I didn't really realize that it was such a short time ago. I saw Jake and then I noticed the look of horror on his face and I heard an audible gasp as I submitted to that welcoming tug.

When I woke up next I was in a hospital bed and I could tell it had been a really long time since I had woken up. I felt better though, so much better then I could have imagined feeling, after _he _left me. I laid in the bed for a little bit and then I noticed a sleeping form next to my bed.

"Sam?" I wondered out loud as the form shifted from sleep and gasped.

"Bella, how are feeling?" Sam asked urgently.

" I'm fine actually. How long have I been asleep?" I asked, I couldn't really remember about anything, except that I was a wolf and _he _left me for it.

"Well, you were gone from Forks for about three weeks and when Jake found you looked like shit. You look a little better," Sam explained as he smiled a quick little smile, "and you've been in the hospital asleep for about four weeks."

"Oh!" I exclaimed two months out the window, "Well, I'll just start over."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean _he_ left so I thought I had nothing to live for, but right now talking to you, it just seems like we're friends and I mean I don't even know you! You welcomed me into your family and I don't really like Bella anymore. She was fooled so easily by a pretty face and pretty promises, but it was empty on the inside. So I am not Bella anymore, Izzy sounds better anyway," I said in a long rant. Sam looked a little stunned.

"Umm…Bel-Izzy are you sure. I mean it seems a little fast to come to such a big conclusion," Sam said with a hint of uncertainty.

"I've had about two months to think about it and yes I am most definitely sure. Now I am pretty sure I am going to be here for a along time. I would like to see Jake after you tell him about my revelation. I bet it took all of your strength just to get him out of here," I said with a smirk.

"It wasn't just me, the doctor and his family helped to," Sam said as the doctor walked in and I saw a face I would never expect to see.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"Bella, so good to see you awake," Carlisle said to me in a soft tone.

"Izzy," I corrected nonchalantly, "Why are you here didn't you leave with Edward?"

"No Izzy. Alice refused to leave and so did Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper weren't going to leave without them and Esme wasn't going to leave all of her children behind," Carlisle explained.

"Okay then Doc. When am I free to leave?" I asked in the most casual tone I could muster. They all stayed for me.

"You have about one more month in the hospital and then everything should be right again. There was some minor damage to the tissue in your legs so for the most of that one-month you will be doing physical therapy, the hospital has a very good center," Carlisle said all business now, "They will work with you personal to make sure you get better Izzy. As soon as you believe you are ready for the therapy, you will be moved to the center."

"I have to speak to Jake first, but then I am as ready as I'll ever be. Oh and I would like to speak to Alice, too, if it's no trouble, and Leah," I said, I had to clear up a few things.

"Sure no problem," Carlisle said off-handedly, "I will contact Alice right away."

"Could tell her to call me Izzy before she gets here?" I asked.

"Yes of course. Well, I have other patients of course, so I'll check on you later Izzy," Carlisle said walking out the door.

"Hey! I didn't start to shake. Pretty good don't ya think," I said finally the trace of a smile touching my lips.

"Yeah, Iz, but didn't they stink?" Sam asked laughing a little.

"Yup!" I said with a full-blown laugh.

"I'll get Leah and Jake and debrief them on your current condition. When we made Jake leave he wouldn't talk to anyone. We practically had to force you out of his arms. They have been asking about you non-stop," Sam said walking towards the door.

"See ya," I called as he exited.

Once I was left to my own thoughts I contemplated whether or not talking to Alice was the best choice. I wanted to know why _he_ left, but I also didn't want an interrogation and I am pretty sure that's what she would bring, but Leah would probably do the same. Jake would only ask how I was and then let me explain everything, like a good friend. As I was contemplating all of this I saw a black and pale streak and all of sudden the familiar pixie like features I had grown to love were perched on the chair Sam was just sitting in.

"You stink," was the first words out of Alice's mouth and then a small tinkling laugh was heard along with a nice little chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

"So," Alice started and I knew what coming, "why Izzy?"

"Bella was to nave. She fell for good looks and charm, but Izzy is cautious and wise from her experience with _him_," I didn't say his name anymore because it hurt to bad I didn't say it because I couldn't stand his name in my mouth, "_He _left me broken twice Alice and I don't think I can handle a third, I barley handled a second."

"Yes, but-" Alice started, but I swiftly squashed the hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"No 'buts' Alice that's just the way it is. I won't take him back, no matter how many reasons you say why I should, when he crawls from his hole and takes it like a man. That will _never _change Alice, do you understand?" I questioned, my patience wearing thin.

"Yes, Iz. I think you may need psychiatric help though…" Alice trailed off at my incredulous expression

"Oh get off it Alice, that won't ever happen. I am perfectly stable. And before you go off spouting about that whole third person thing, I was just so outraged at myself for being so stupid; it was better for me to talk of it in the third person okay? I am not crazy nor will I ever be and definitely not from scum like _him,_" I said vehemently, I was mad she would mention that as a plausible option for me.

"You need to deal with it in a healthy way and just forget-" Alice started but I cut her off again for a second time.

"Oh just leave I can't the smell anymore, either I jump you or you leave," I shouted this as I started to shake.

She didn't bother a response, I could tell she was angry as she rushed out at the same speed she came, but there was definitely a different air about the run, faster to get away then to come I suppose all the hope and anticipation killed in our little conversation. Leah walked a couple minutes later as I watched the sunset through my hospital window, sighing.

"Hey Iz," she started, but I had no idea what she was going to say, "spill."

"What do you mean? Didn't Sam tell you all about my little revelation?" I questioned a little confused.

"Yeah about the whole Iz thing, but I still don't get why'd you want to talk to me before rehab? I mean Jake is understandable and I even get why'd you suffer through a conversation with the leech, but _me_ I just don't get why?" she questioned honestly intrigued.

"I had to tell you that I wanted to be a werewolf. I want to protect everybody so it's only fitting that I become a 'protector'" I said a smirk on my thin lips.

"Of course, but why not just tell Sam," Leah asked.

"Well, for one you were the last person I talked to before I left and I wanted to reassure you that I was going to stay for good this time and I wasn't going to leave, also you are the only one I can really relate with, I mean, you had the love of your life pulled out from under you, mine left with a choice, but they are pretty similar," I said kind of rambling a little bit.

Leah smiled and said, "I'm glad you trust me that much."

I yawned and Leah laughed.

"I guess that's my cue to exit," Leah said the smile still on her lips.

"No," I said sitting up, messing with the IV in my arm, "not again."

"What I'd thought you'd be used to it by now," Leah said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah," I said with a small smile and laughed.

"Well, if you don't want me to go, what do you want to talk about?" she asked with a big smile splayed on her face, finally plopping herself into the chair that was previously occupied by Sam and then Alice.

"I wanted to know about running. I know it sounds stupid, but all I can think of my pale shaggy hair in the wind and running with the rest of you guys. It's my motivation," I whispered, lost in the vision of it I had.

"Pretty good motivation. It is like you know you meant to be this once you run with the rest of them and when you kill the first killer, you just feel so energized. It is amazing and respected job to be expected to protect your family and the family's you've grown up with," she also whispered, lost in the memories.

"Visiting hours are up ladies," a gentle nurse said as she put a new bag of IV liquid in the bag and I groaned.

"Jake'll be around in the morning tomorrow okay?" Leah asked as she stood and walked near the door.

"Oh joy," I said sarcasm evident as ever, "that will be the worst conversation of my life. Okay before you open old wounds, not the worst, but definitely in the top ten."

And with those final closing words Leah laughed and drifted off to peaceful sleep full of soft dreams of running with the pack for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

VIII

"Good Morning Izzy," I heard a familiar voice say, "Are you ready for the rehabilitation center?"

"No, doc, not quite. I have one more conversation to have with someone very special, then I will be ready," I said the confidence somewhat faltering through my little speech, I wanted to get better, but I needed to speak with Jake first. Then I remembered something I really wanted to know, "Umm… Carlisle, do you have the time?"

"Yes, Izzy it is 7am and visiting hours start in an hour and a half," he said reading my mind.

"Thank you Doctor, Carlisle I mean, for everything," I said as he left.

I had a half a hour to plan what I was going to say to Jake and what I _wasn't_ going to say, which was more important. I wasn't going to tell him anything serious; I wanted a light conversation for once, not filled with hostility or to many question. I was going to talk about being a werewolf and thank him for helping me, after I left him. Then I realized something, I did the exact same thing _he_ did to me. I mean it wasn't the exact same thing, but he loves me and I love him. Wait, he loves me and I love him and _he _left.

"That kind of only leaves one option," I said to myself a small smile playing on my lips.

"You know maybe Alice was right," I heard my husked voice savior say standing in the doorway.

"Not you, too," I faked exasperation as I laughed along with him.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Good, I guess, have you seen Charlie around? Does he know that I'm in the hospital?" I questioned, I was hoping he would say no. My hope didn't last long as I looked into Jakes sad eyes.

"He knows," Jake said and I almost cried right there, but then Jake said something I won't ever forget, "Bells, it's not about all the people who leave, it's about all the people who stay with you every step of the way."

"Oh Jake," I said a real big smile on my lips.

"Finally a real smile, Leah was worried what with all this small smiling stuff," Jake said as he occupied the only chair in my room.

"So, ummm. I wanted to talk to you because I just realized something, but now that I'm thinking I don't think it is a good idea," I said realizing that we didn't imprint on one another so it doesn't matter if we love each it isn't meant to be.

"What was it?" Jake said the intrigued look in his eyes blazing.

"I thought maybe we should go out, but we didn't ya know, imprint on one another, so it obviously wasn't meant to be," I said with a sigh.

"Ummm…about the whole 'imprint' thing well ummm…I kind of imprinted," Jake said shyly.

"Oh my gosh Jake that's awesome, so who is she? Do I know her?" I asked smiling at his genuine blush.

"She is Leah's cousin. She came up here for a little while to visit Leah while you were gone and she was so sweet," Jake gushed like a little schoolgirl and I had to smile at his dopey grin and lust-filled eyes.

"Okay, that's great," I said with a genuine smile as I saw Jake's expression of pure relief on his face, "I didn't expect for you to wait for me Jake and plus it was bound to happen sometime, better sooner then later."

"Yeah I guess," he said, "So you better stop talking to people and get your butt into rehab so we can have you on our side."

"Will do," I said.

The room was filled with light conversation until the nurse said visiting hours were up and then my dreams were filled with the same airiness as the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

**IX**

I awoke to an angel, but it was there was a sound of anguished weeping?

"Angel's are to…angelic to weep," I said with a furrowed brow, in my half dazed sleepiness. Why did I die? I wonder if my IV fell out, I thought brushing my wrist, but the gauze was still there.

"Why did I die angel? What happened? I mean I was all set to…" I trailed off, opening my eyes fully to the hospital room and the light shinning in. The noise was still there, but I knew it wasn't an angel; it was a Greek god Adonis.

"Edward!" I screamed shocked beyond belief.

"My love please I can explain, angel please forgiv-" he started but I growled the most ferocious growl I could conjure.

"Forgive you. Is that what you were going to ask, if I could forgive you for ruining my life not once, but TWICE! I am not forgiving you, the first one I might have let pass in my stupidity and head over-heels-in-love-ness, but this one _is _unforgivable. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. I've felt that shame Edward, I almost DIED! Where were you then 'my savior'," I said, showing him Izzy for the first time.

"Bella, please I can make this right if you give me a chance," he said with a lopsided smile, that _used_ to make me melt.

"You aren't the one, so don't waste my time with this groveling, it is very unbecoming of you," I said with my best smirk, but it was faltering. He didn't notice my weakness, even if it didn't last very long, all he noticed was my blatant disregard for anything involving him. He made the move to leave and as a underhand statement, "Dirty dogs don't belong to me anyway," he said, but the emotion was missing, there was no fever, no rage in his words, emotionless, cold and strong, like stone. I didn't mind the comment, it was true, no dirty dogs belonged to him. I of course was neither dirty no a dog, I was a wolf a brave and very powerful, part of the La Push pack and I was going to get better. I was going to get my running done and my fighting, I was going to be with my Pack, my family, my brothers and sisters. I was the Pale Wolf and proud of it.

"Doctor," I called to Carlisle, he walked into the room, looking a little forlorn, "I am ready for rehab now."

With those simple words they carted me off to the center inside of the hospital and I met every one of my doctors and physical therapists. I knew this was what I needed to do and they told me I would make a full recovery in 6-8 weeks. I was so excited to join my Pack I smiled big and bright.


End file.
